1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for holding a non-ported IV that is installed in a patient's body so that it does not move. Specifically, the invention is an IV line clasp that takes the place of tape to hold an IV line in place on the patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present method for holding an installed intravenous (IV) needle is to put tape or some type of elastic band around the IV and the patient's body where the IV is installed. The problem with using tape is that the IV can shift under the tape and become dislodged. A still further problem with use of tape is that the tape can cause allergic reactions, can irritate or actually cause the skin to be removed when the tape is removed from the patient's body. This is particularly problematic when the skin is delicate, such as on an infant or elderly person or where there has been damage to the skin, such as in the case of a burn patient.
Use of an elastic band around the patient's body to secure the IV is also problematic since the elastic band can cut off circulation and result in tissue damage or death of tissue, even to the point of the patient losing a limb.
The present invention addresses these problems by providing an IV line clasp that receives and holds the IV equipment securely within a contoured recess or channel provided in the head of the clasp and that has an adjustable strap attaching to the clasp that secures together on its opposite ends to hold the IV in place on the patient's body without the use of tape.